Pull the Trigger
by MisfitQueen
Summary: We all saw what happened when Stefan had PTSD. When put in a similar situation, Bonnie goes through the same thing, and all Damon wants to do is help. Sort of AU, characters may be OOC. Switched to this account instead cause of problems on the other.


**So, I had made a different account to be like totally shared with my friend, cause we like to write together, but it didn't work out, so I changed my name again and am back on this one. Hope ya like!:)**

Tumbling, falling, the sensation that wrapped her entire body as she wandered through the dark corridors of wherever she was; wondering where her friends were. She had expected them to search and rescue in the first week of her absence. Three months later, and all hope was finally lost. When she wasn't chained to a wall, she was drugged and practically immobile until the last hour or so before they came to dose her again.

It was funny though, she had been taken while they were searching for Elena, again, who was merely taking a walk through the woods. Did they even notice she was gone, or were they still too busy being elated that the fabulous blonde had returned?

The unimaginable pain began to seep though her as the drug slowly wore off. She could hear footsteps in the distance, quickly approaching. She had to be quick if she hoped to make it out. This was probably her last chance, because as soon as they realized she had a secret hole in the wall, they would seal her in for good, and she would never see the light of day again.

She could hear a dark chuckle behind her and raced as quickly as she could, stumbling along the way, to get up the stairs. She felt a hand on her ankle and realized her time was up.

"You were close, I'll give you that," a rough and gravelly voice told her. It sounded like a bigger, heavyset man by the way he was panting.

She swung her foot and managed to kick him in the face and pushed him down the stairs. Unfortunately though, before that she had felt the familiar prick of whatever sedative they kept giving her. She made a mad dash to the top of the stairs and tripped, feeling the drug setting in and going to work. She had her hand on the door when her body when limp and she could take no more. The man she had kicked down the stairs was on his way back up, and if that wasn't bad enough, the front door swung open.

She curled into the fetal position as best she could in her state and awaited her fate. The injured man was now behind her and grabbed both her feet, attempting to pull her down the stairs. She assumed the new man would help, but to her surprise, he shoved the man into a wall, and from the loud snap she heard, it seemed as though he snapped the man's neck. Footsteps approached her once more, but at this point, she knew she was done for. Who knew what this other man wanted, but there was no point in fighting. It's not like she stood a chance.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, answer me. Please, are you alright?"

She could barely keep her eyes open, let alone answer, but that would have to suffice. She felt herself be lifted into two strong arms, which seemed to give a warm sort of comfort that she hadn't been held with in a long time. It made her feel safe, like she could relax and everything would be alright.

As she creaked her eyes open, she was met with two brilliant sapphires, which normally held so much hate and malice, but now seemed to show concern and worry.

"D-Dam-mon?" she stuttered, barely able to make it out.

He gave a sudden sigh of relief and brushed back her hair off her forehead.

"I'm going to get you out of here, alright. Everything's going to be okay."

For some reason, she believed him and felt like she could honestly trust him and it felt good to be able to feel like that. It had been so long, and she doubted it would come again. She gave into the darkness and sleep overcame her.

oOo

Damon was scared out of his mind. It was an odd feeling for him. The only time he remembered feeling like this was for his brother back in the 1800's. He held the witch with the utmost care as he carried her back to his car. He hadn't even been aware of her absence until a few weeks in, and even then, he just thought she was avoiding them.

He and she had a complicated relationship, filled with snarky comments and what everyone called hate, but to them, it was so much more. They were almost more like frenemies, though he'd never say that out loud. Sure, he didn't need her around constantly, and he'd never admit it, but he missed the judgmental witch while she was gone, which is what fueled his search for her. And he had never expected to feel what he did when he found her practically unconscious, sprawled across the floor. The other man had quickly turned that fear to rage which he released when he drained him and snapped his neck.

His first surprise came when they were at the dance, and he was almost scared that she would be gone when she "died". He ignored it. Then, on the island, he was practically excited to see her. He'd brushed it off as being happy for Elena, though. He wasn't so sure now.

They'd reached the boarding house, and it was out of sheer luck that no one was there. He didn't want to, nor did he have the time to answer questions at the moment. His main concern was for Bonnie and making sure she was alright.

He lifted her and carried her to one of the guest bedrooms. No matter how disoriented she was when she awoke, he knew she wouldn't appreciate waking up in his bed. He noticed that her clothes were filthy and covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. He was angry that they had treated her like that. What did they even want? Damon decided then that he didn't care what she thought, he just knew he couldn't let her stay in those clothes, and right now, he was at a loss for women's clothing options so he decided on one of his shirts for the night. He needed to be there when she came to. It was obvious they had given her something, but there was no way to know for sure what that was. He was also unsure of exactly what they had done to her, so he patiently waited for her to wake so he could question her and see.

oOo

He was closing in on her as she rushed through the house. She had managed to slip out of the chains that held her while he was busy preparing the next tool. She shuddered at the thought of what it might be. She tripped over a table leg and hit the floor. It was all over. Behind her, she saw a glimmer of knife stick out in the darkness.

She bolted straight up, gasping as she did, alerting the man sitting next to the bed that she was now awake. She made eye contact and opened her mouth to speak.

"Damon? What the hell!"


End file.
